


A night to remember

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur accepts a challenge and gets more than he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt: Salty
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta! :)

Arthur smiled. He didn’t know what made him do it, but over a few meads in the tavern with the knights, he was bold enough to brag that he could tell his men apart by the taste of their sweat alone. 

Now he was kneeling in an empty chamber, his sight taken away by a blindfold and his hands tied behind his back, so he couldn’t touch and feel. 

Of course it had been Merlin who had issued the challenge, but none of the knights had objected. 

“Alright, Arthur, here they come.” Merlin whispered close to his ear. “Remember, no touching, just tasting.”

Arthur nodded as he heard clothes being taken off and the mental image of four naked men lined up before him was enough for his prick to strain against the fabric of his breeches. 

“Number one.”

Guided by a hand on his shoulder, Arthur leaned forward, nervously licking his own lips until he was close enough to a warm body to lick a broad strip across a belly. He smiled, he would know those muscles any time anywhere. He didn’t even need to analyze the taste. “Percival.”

Appreciative murmurs set in and Arthur got more confident. He would know his men, every single one. 

“Well done, here comes number two.”

Arthur knew he should be a lot more nervous, blindfolded, bound and without a shirt on in a room full of men. But Merlin’s voice grounded him. He nodded again and leaned forward. He smirked before he even tasted when his nose was tickled by hair. Licking anyway, he sat back on his heels. “Leon.”

Someone held a cup of water to his lips and he took a sip. Very clever of Merlin to think of him having to wash the taste away for his tongue to be ready for the next one. And the next one was pretty easy, too. Just a few hairs here and there, lean and muscled, a very distinctive scent and taste, “That’s Gwaine.”

The knights applauded. 

“You’re almost there, you can do it.” Gwaine was close but Arthur didn’t have time to wonder where Merlin had gone as the next person stepped up to him. By now he was sweating slightly, his breath going faster. It was very arousing to be here like this. They all could see him and he was on his knees in front of them, close enough to give them a quick blow-job. If they just insisted, he would do it. He was so turned on that he would do anything they asked of him. 

The next man was positioned in front of him and he leaned in and Arthur would have blinked if the blindfold hadn’t prevented it. Of the close circle of men around him, he’d had a number of them. Quick shags after fights or just to while the time away on cold winter nights, he knew them. But this was new. The scent was very familiar but as he leaned forward and let the tip of his tongue touch the skin, he knew this was nobody he had every felt like this before. There were a few body hairs trailing downwards and muscles underneath hot skin. Not as many as in Percival, but clearly there. Arthur frowned. This wasn’t Mordred. Who had they brought along to confuse him? 

He heard Percival chuckle and a sound as if someone nudged his ribs, the hand on his shoulder was Gwaine’s. 

“Take your time.”

Arthur leaned in again. The scent, the scent was so familiar and it was as if he couldn’t get enough of the salty sweat on the man’s skin. He didn’t know if he was breathing hard because he wanted to take in more of that scent or if the scent alone made him breathe hard. Whoever that was, he knew he wanted him. So he licked and nibbled, explored with lips and tongue, trying not to lose contact. 

Gentle hands removed his blindfold and Arthur looked up, needing a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light from the fireplace. The blindfold was dropped and the large hands were back, fingers combing through his hair. 

Arthur blinked and his voice hardly formed the word. “Merlin?”

Merlin smiled as he reached for the fastening of his breeches.


End file.
